Crossing Blades and Hearts with Fire
by Wicked LOvELy Chic
Summary: Post AWE. Azrael: The Angel Of Death. Bringer of Darkness. She was never sure what her parents intended when they gave her the name, but now it may be all she has left of them. When Azrealla settles down in her Tavern, she expects the usual tasks: drunkards, low tips, foul breath and behavior. She never expected to meet the infamous pirate Captain , much less enjoy his company.
1. Prologue

Azrealla Avangeline Jasmine paced the boards of her house, waiting impatiently in the closet of her room for her sister to find her. She and her sister, Persephone, were but five years apart; Azrealla eight years of age and her sister three and ten years. They were inseparable from the start, often playing together in the gardens and pulling pranks on the kitchen staff. They had been playing hide and seek for the last hour or so, stowing away in various nooks and crannies in their Victorian Mansion.

Azrealla curled up in a ball in the smallest vacant corner of her hiding space, silently congratulating herself on such an excellent hiding spot. She knew her sister had been searching for more than ten minutes and had yet to find her. Her proud moment was short-lived, however, when she heard commotion from downstairs, followed by the frantic yelling of voices and shrill cries from her mother.

The girl, brave to a fault, abandoned her hiding spot and raced to her stairwell window. Outside her house, she saw a clan of redcoats, armed and ready to storm her home. The smashing of plates and screams of fury rang in her ears, as she recognized the crying voice of her sister. "Why are you doing this? On what grounds do you dare arrest us?" Her father's voice, indignant as ever, boomed over the crowd." How dare you come into my house and disrupt the peace. I command you, as Governor of this land, to unhand my family and leave my house immediately."

She fumbled down the stairs, silently moving towards the linen closet at the base of the stairs. She quietly hid inside and peered through the slits in the door for a better view.

As the chaos ensued, Azreal watched, her legs paralyzed from fear, her voice nowhere to be found. All she could do was watch and listen as her world crumbled before her.

Her father's protests were silenced by a soldier slamming the blunt end of his musket into his sternum, his proud frame falling to his knees. A dark shadow approached her father's hunched over body, standing over him.

"Ah, yes, Governor Jasmine, always the stubborn one. It's been much too long since we last met, wouldn't you agree?" Came a snide, pompous voice.

"Cutler Beckett?" Her father's hoarse voice addressed.

"Yes, it's been quite some time" The dark shadow answered himself. "It's Commodore now."

"You have no right to arrest me or my family, you have no grounds. I order you to call off your men!" Fitzgerald Jasmine admonished as his hands were cuffed.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, for you and your house are in suspicion of housing enemies of the crown;witches, to be exact."

"But that notion is ridiculous! Who in this house is suspicious of such crimes? "The Gov. questioned, while attempting to wriggle his hands free from their constraints.

A signal was given to the guards and they hurriedly grabbed and bound the arms of Francesca and Persephone, ignoring the struggles of both young women. Her father shouted at the soldiers, demanding them to release his wife and child.

Beckett continued" Come come now, Governor. Your behavior is most unacceptable. I am truly doing you a favor, after all. How could I let you live in such conditions with two witches? You, like me, are in service to the King, so you must understand my reasons. I do not make the laws; I merely enforce them. However, since you are a man of authority in these parts, I suppose it's only fair you know the full lengths of the crimes you and your house have been charged with. I am, after all, a reasonable man." Beckett paused to clear his throat." _By order of the king, those in suspicion of heresy, piracy, witchcraft and/or other such crimes against the crown are hereby sentenced to death by burning at the stake. In addition to these crimes, anyone in suspicion of housing or assisting said criminals are also sentenced to death by hanging._" Cutler Beckett paced the room while all those in the house waited in silence. "I hold here the warrants for each of your arrests. You may even read them, if you like." With this, he grinned and held the papers in front of the Governor's face for him to read. When the governor had seen all he could stand, he hung his head low.

"There there, Fitzgerald, don't look so glum. In a few years, you will look back and this will all be but a distant memory. Now, before we leave with our "Beckett paused to scan his appreciative gaze over the two women, his lips turning up in a cruel smirk. "beautiful bounty, I must ask if this is everyone. And might I warn you, it is ill-advised that you lie to me, for the consequences will be rather ugly" Beckett mockingly made a face." Now, I'll ask you again, are there anymore in this house that are not present?"

Gov. Jasmine looked on in despair as his wife and daughter were gagged and handled by the haughty officers. His eyes searched the house for any sign of his youngest child, resting on the linen closet at the end of the hall. Azreal saw her father's eyes settle on her, silently ordering her to remain invisible. She nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. He gave her one last glance before his eyes returned to stare at the ground.

Beckett's voice grew impatient, "Governor?"

"No" the broken man rasped in defeat" No, this is all. I have only my wife and daughter."

The wigged man smiled grimly" Very good Governor. That will be all" and with that, the foreign commodore gave a nod to his head guard ( a man later to be revealed as Mercier) and the soldier bent quickly to run his blade in a sudden slash across the elder man's throat. It took every cell of her strength for Azreal to keep from screaming.


	2. Chapter One

_13 years later_

Azrealla woke up with a start, her slender body slick with sweat. She fumbled around in her bed before she found the edge and swung her legs over to stand up. She felt her way around in the dark before she found her window, pulling away the curtains to let the moonlight in. She looked down onto the streets of Tortuga, her eyes counting the drunken swaggers of the evening bar patrons. Judging by the low traffic and near silence in the streets, it was no sooner than half past dusk, meaning her customers would be rushing in soon.

She looked around for her lantern before she finally lit it and set it on her dresser, while she rummaged through her best Tavern dresses in her chest. After sifting through various fabrics with different colors and plunging neck lines, she chose her jade dress, with a modest front cut and a lace up back. She walked to her bathing room and washed herself off, a part of her hoping to rinse away the memory of her nightmares along with the grime. After she had washed and dried, she returned to her bedroom to dress and fasten the lacing on her back. She rummaged through her nightstand, before finding her goal: a soft jade ribbon for her hair. She straightened up and walked over to her full length mirror, brushing off the dust for a better view. After collecting her glossy ebony locks in a half pony-tail, she tied a bow and collected her coin purse and her garter, slipping her cutlass through to hold to her thighs beneath her dress. While she was more than capable of taking care of herself, she could never be too sure with some of her more eager customers.

"Rosie, the gentlemen are storming in" Scarlet called through the door.

The slightly older maid had given Azreal this nickname , due to the fair girl's ever reliable blush the often colored her cheeks. At the time they had first met, little more than a decade ago, the young girl offered no name. She had been known affectionately as "Rosie" ever since.

The fiery red head moved to knock when the door to the taverness's room opened.

"Let's not keep them waiting, then" The dark haired young women said, winking to her friend. The two of them gathered their coats and strolled down the stairs, being sure to lock up.

The lights of the tavern burned in a warm glow, as the girls scanned the tables of "The Faithful Bride" for the local and regular scruffy pirates.

Azreal turned to her friend" Tonight is looking pretty crowded. Could you tend to the bar while I take inventory?"

"'Course dear, but keep an eye out for new arrivals, word is that scoundrel Sparrow just set port" Scarlet warned.

The brunette let out a small laugh" I think I can manage a few smooth talking pirates, but I'll take your word for it. Perhaps we can even find a special bottle for our Mr. Sparrow" she teased. Her friend laughed before waving her off.

Azreal was smiling to herself as she walked down to the cellar. Her smile fell from her face when she counted the remaining stock. Seven bottles, two barrels, and four crates of food. At the rate things were going, they would be out of rum within an hour, an unspeakable crime for a tavern in these parts. Sighing, she ascended up the stairs, in pursuit of more of the "vial drink", as her cousin, Elizabeth so affectionately called it.

So distracted in her thoughts was she, that she hadn't noticed the tall figure walked past her at the top of the stairs, nearly sending her toppling back down. Just as she braced herself for the inevitable, two strong arms shot out to grab her shoulders, steadying her. "Careful, Luv. Wouldn't want you to hit that pretty little head of yours"

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, as she straightened up to thank whoever had caught her. "Thank you. Mr... What's your name?" she asked, though not really looking at him.

"Sparrow. Jack Sparrow." He assisted. "Captain Jack Sparrow". He finished. She recognized the name but pushed it to the back of her thoughts, putting on her most polite smile. "Thank you, Mr. Sparrow." She stuck her hand out for him to shake, at which point he took her hand and placed a kiss to it."Yer welcome" He crooned, his voice enchanting. She dropped her hand, and nodded to him in thanks, before walking towards the crowded bar.

She met Scarlet near the door to the bar and told her the numbers. The red head frowned and shook her head. "It's a pity. Just when we need the business". She nodded." I'll go down by the docks, see if I can find some more. Tend to the crowd and don't be hesitant to kick some out if they get too much." She said sternly, before grabbing her cloak and heading out into the streets.


	3. Chapter Two

She had made it about a hundred yards on the cobblestone streets before she took to a nearby alley to navigate her way to the docks. Bad idea. For she wasn't in the alley more than a minute before a grimy set of hands shot out from the darkness and grabbed her, one hand pressed firmly to her mouth while the other held her in an iron like grip against her captor's body. She thrashed in their arms and broke free for a minute, taking the chance to grab her cutlass. The shadowy figure charged her, and in one fluid movement she struck him, her blade cutting into his side. The man yelled and fell to the ground, while she took her leave and ran to the docks.

She came across five ships tied to the docks, each one more fascinating then the next. True to her word, she strode past the vessels and walked until she came to the stables at the end of the glanced around before she walked past the shop into a grove. Again, she glanced around before bending to her knees and unearthing the trap door to the cellar, cringing as the rusted wood creaked loudly. Quietly, she opened the door and descended the stairs, grabbing the lantern near her head and lighting it as she looked around. Just as she had hoped, she found three crates of the ever cherished liquor and set her lantern down to collect what she needed. Then, she rose and grabbed the lantern again, now carrying one crate, as she walked back up the stairs. She latched the door and kicked some loose earth over it, keeping her emergency stock hidden. Then she straightened and returned to her tavern, now with an ample amount to keep her bar busy.

"What took you so long, dear? These three men alone 'ave nearly dried us out!" Scarlette teased as her friend unloaded her findings.

The brunette let out a shaky laugh, "Just ran into some trouble is all".

The larger women let out a sigh" How many times 'ave I told you, never go out alone? Lord knows 'ow many rats will come chasing after you." She chastised.

"Many times, but look, I'm fine. Not a scratch" Azreal tried to calm her friend's rant, spinning around for emphasis.

"One of these days, Rosie. I swear..." she muttered

Azreal couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Perhaps, but not today!"

Azreal picked up her skirts and made over to the counter, smiling at the late arrivals. She put on her most convincing Tortugan accent and addressed the men." Evenin' Gent's, what can I get for ya?"

Their response was a combination of hollers and slurred orders. She shrugged her shoulders." The usual, I take it?" She smirked as the crowd's volume rose.


	4. Chapter Three

About four hours later the crowds had thinned and now the dimly lit tavern was empty save for two or three tables. While Scarlette tended to the back, Azreal alternated washing off tables and refilling mugs. When the last table was cleared and washed, she returned to her post behind the counter. She leaned her back against the boards and let out a sigh.

"Long day, luv?" A voice reached her ears, low and smooth.

She opened one eye to look at the man questioning, before closing it and letting a tired smile reach her face. "Very long."

She heard him clear his throat. Figuring he was finished, she straightened herself and grabbed his mug to refill it when his hand stopped hers. "Hold on, No rush". He said, after clearly seeing her confused expression.

Ever the polite one, she asked" Would you like another, Mr Sparrow?"

"Captain" He corrected.

"What?"

"_Captain_ Sparrow, don't forget me title, luv".

She rolled her eyes." Very well, Are you finished _Mr_. Sparrow?" she asked, this time purposely calling him the wrong name.

He looked up at her then, a small spark in his eyes. She waited for him to chastise her, but instead he merely said." It's been a pleasure. I'll be seeing ye soon" And with that, he smirked and walked out of the bar.

Azreal smiled to herself as she gathered the dishes and piled them in the sink for the cook to wash. She looked around her tavern once more, checking to make sure everything was in place before she retired for the night. She spotted a worn tricorn hat on a stool near the bar_. Mr. Sparrow must've forgotten it,_ she thought._ Captain Sparrow_, a voice in her head corrected_. I might as well return it._

She lifted the hat off the stool and grabbed her cloak once more, before she headed off to the pier. She was standing near the bluffs, a short wall separating her from the streets to the seas below, when it occurred to her that she didn't know the name of his ship, or even if he was at the ship. She was lost in thought when the wind picked up, catching the hat and blowing it over the rail. When she leant over to grab it, a man stumbling about in the streets knocked into her, sending her over the rail. She reached out to grab the wall but she was falling too fast, she let out a shrill scream before she hit the water, the blackness shutting out her sight. She floundered around helplessly, her corset cutting off the little air supply she had left. In a matter of minutes, she had blacked out.

Jack walked out of the tavern with a scowl on his face. Bloody wench, nothing but trouble. He rubbed the mark on his cheek Scarlet had so generously left. Then there was the dark haired girl, teasing him. Not to say he minded, not in the least. But a man's title is really all he's got.

He fumbled around with his change in his pocket as he neared the Pearl, her lights dimly shining over the harbor. He was walking onto the pier when he heard an ear piercing scream, followed by a loud splash. He looked over to see where the sound was coming from, and saw the dark murky water ripple from the recent force. Without a second thought, he dove into the water, leaving his effects under his coat .He swam deeper and deeper, all the while trying to find a figure in the darkness. Finally, when he reached the bottom, he spotted a light over the water, shinning over a small figure, lying motionless on the sea floor. With renewed vigor, he swam over to the figure, recognizing the familiar lacing of a corset. He pulled out his cutlass and tore through the fabric, peeling away the dense material, and lifting the body up to the surface. Once he broke surface, he gasped for air while keeping the head of the woman above the water, as he towed them both to the shore.

Once on land, he pulled the lightweight with him ashore, gathering her in his arms while he walked to the docks. He lay her down, noting her lack of breathing, and cut the second layer of fabric. The light from the Pearl now shone over the figure before him, revealing the wet, ebony locks and soft creamy skin of the young woman from the bar. He looked at her in the light, noting the lack of breath upon her pale pink lips. He bent before her, opening her air way and breathing into her mouth, compressing every thirty seconds. He marveled momentarily over the taste of her, ripened berries with a hint of spice. He continued his ministrations until she started breathing on her own. She coughed up the salt water in her lungs, and moved to sit up, when he gently stilled her movements, his hand on either side of her shoulders." Easy there, luv. You took a nasty fall" He whispered, steadying her.

She nodded slowly and lay back down. After taking a moment to gather her strength, she straightened up again and sat erect. Rubbing her eyes, she then looked up at him, squinting to make out his face. Her emerald green eyes scrutinized his face in a way that made him feel almost unshielded. He shook off his thoughts as he looked back down at her, her eyes casting a spell on him.

"Captain Sparrow" She addressed him.

Ah, he thought, so she did know his name.

"Aye, that be my name luv. Care to tell me yours?"

At this she shrugged and looked away from him. "I'm no one of consequence" she dismissed

"Very well, Ms. "No one of consequence", do you care to explain to me what possessed ye to dive into these waters, just now? Have ye a death wish?" His voice was more stern then he had intended.

She flinched a bit at his tone, but didn't answer him.

"Well?" he pressed, his patience running low.

"No. You forgot your hat." she stated. He stared back at her with a raised brow. So she explained farther. "at the bar, you left your hat on a stool and I came down to return it to you...Except, I didn't really know what ship was yours so I stopped by the wall...and then the wind picked up and took your hat and I reached for it and.." she trailed off, staring at her hands in her lap.

He nodded." and ye fell." She merely nodded her head, avoiding his gaze.

After a few hesitant moments, he nodded, accepting her answer, and stood to his full height, offering his hand to her. She readily grabbed his hand and he hoisted her to her feet, a faint smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he glanced at her now less than chaste attire.

Annoyed, the young women snapped at him" And just what are you so happy about,_ Captain_?"

At this, the rogue let a full grin spread across his lips.

"Yer clothes, luv...er lack there of. "He mumbled, fighting off a chuckle as the crimson color rushed to her face, as she hastily tried to cover herself up, her cotton undergown now very near transparent as it clung taut to her fevered flesh.

Choosing the more gentlemanly approach, Jack took off his coat and slung it about her shoulders, tugging at the lapels to secure it around her small frame." There ye are, nice and snug? Aye?" He winked at her.

She looked down with a slight nod."Ye-yes, thank you." She glared at the ground when she heard her words catch in her throat.

Jack shuffled his hands behind his back, idly wondering what he was going to do with the lass.

"Which one is she?" Her soft voice questioned, the sound breaking the silence of the night, and pulling Jack from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He mused aloud. She paused before rephrasing her question, gesturing towards the loaded docks.

"Your ship, which of these vessels is yours? Which do you Captain, I mean?" she repeated, her voice betraying the curiosity she felt.

"That one there, ye see?" he gently guided her gaze towards a vast ship with black sails and an eerie look that held wonder." That be the Pearl, the greatest ship in the Caribbean." He spoke every word with pride, a glint in his eye showing the passion he held for the mighty vessel.

"She's beautiful." Azreal marveled aloud, her eyes wide with wonder. The great pirate inspected the girl for a brief moment, before agreeing, his eyes still set on her. "Aye that she is. That she is".

After a few minutes staring off into the harbor, Azreal collected herself and stood to make her way home, failing to wave off the Captain's insistence on walking her to her destination. So they walked in silence up the hill, back to her tavern, his jacket wrapped around her. Once they crossed the threshold of her building, she nodded her thanks and turned to walk up the steps to her room when the clearing of a voice stopped her. Confused, she turned to see the pirate teetering on his heels with one hand in his pocket, the other gesturing towards the coat she was wearing with a raised brow.

"Oh" She cleverly said. Reluctantly, she peeled off the borrowed clothing, passed it to him, and turned to run up the stairs, closing and double locking the door to her room. "Bloody Pirates. Bloody charming pirates." she muttered, before gathering her skirts and stripping down, changing into her nightclothes.

After hanging her damp clothes near the fire place, she nestled into her bed, blowing out the lantern before drifting off to sleep. While she slept, images of a handsome rogue invaded her mind, to tales of a certain pirate captain.


	5. Chapter Four

The next morning, Azrealla awoke with a dull pain in her chest, no doubt due to her misadventures the previous night. She sat up and stretched her tired limbs, her muscles screaming in protest, before dragging herself out of bed. She looked around groggily for a moment, before walking over to her window and pulling back the curtains. Shielding her eyes from the merciless rays, she shuffled her way over to her trunk, pulling out a soft yellow dress with white lace accents._ Perfe_ct, she thought. Setting her dress on her bed, she meandered her way over to her wash basin, glaring at the water for a moment. Then, hesitantly (and with much inner chastising) she entered the clean water and washed up, using jasmine oil and rose hair wash. She bathed quickly, her mind set on the errands she intended to run that day, not to mention the water she currently sat in wasn't the warmest.

She stepped out of the basin, wrapping a towel around her, and using a towel to dry her hair, or at least wring it out. She then walked over to her dress, stepping into it and doing her best to finger the lacings. Once she was satisfied with her work, she grabbed a brush and hastily ran it through her curls, before grabbing a ribbon from her nightstand and tying her hair back in a neat half pony tail.

"Alright, that should do it" she said aloud, casting her reflection a look of approval in the mirror.

"Rosie? You in there?" A voice called form the other side of her door.

Rolling her eyes, she strode over to the door, swinging it open to greet Scarlette.

"I'm up and awake." she announced, before casting a look of disappointment at her friends tired state.

"My dear Scarlette, what are _you_ doing awake at this hour?"

The red head looked down at her feet, before meeting her eyes. "I. I" she stuttered, her voice cracking a bit. "Oh, Rosie, I am the greatest of fools!" She cried, salty tears welling up her eyes. The brunette wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, ushering her inside, away from eager ears.

Once alone, she passed her friend a handkerchief, before joining her on the bed.

"Now" she said calmly," Tell me what happened."

The weeping woman took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her hysteria, before speaking.

"Remember last night, when I mentioned a certain Pirate captain was said to have set port here?" Scarlett asked.

She nodded, encouraging her friend to continue.

"I swore to me self, if I ever saw that wretched man's face again, well I'd give 'em a right talking to. Teach 'em a lesson he'd ne'er forget." The fiery red ranted, before slumping forward, a sigh leaving her ample bosom." But alas, when I did see him, as I did last night, I just...I just couldn't believe he was there, right before me, his beloved mug in his hands. And the way he smiled at me, the way he spoke" she trailed off, a dreamy tone in her voice.

"Oh no." Azreal groaned, "Please tell me you didn't" she begged, her right fore finger and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose.

Scarlett looked away ashamed. "I didn't mean too! It's his bloody charm! That good for nothing-"

A knock on the door interrupted her testimony, as Azreal rose off the bed, giving a tight squeeze to her friend, before walking over to answer the door.

The door swung open to reveal the very Rogue in question. Azreal took a deep breath, determined to keep a cool temper for as long as her friend sat in her room.

"How may I help you?" she asked her voice deceptively cheery.

Jack Sparrow grinned," I can think of a few ways luv, but I doubt you're the type I'm looking for."

Who is it?" Asked a sad voice from her room.

She looked back at her friend, a kind smile abroad her face." Just the errand boy, dear "She lied, before turning her attention back to the rotten pirate.

"Errand boy, eh?" He commented dryly.

"Yes, we need two basins, two bars of soap" she paused, listing the items on her hands "And two loaves of bread" She finished, allowing time for his part of the conversation.

"What business is it of yours, what the use is for them, just go!" she demanded, making a show of waving her arms about.

"I'll give you ten shillings for the trouble, but you had better have these exact items on this doorstep by noon or by God, you'll never see another dime from me again!" she hollered in his face, throwing her coins at him. She noticed, with a note of satisfaction, that the Pirate no longer had a broad smirk upon his face, but a grim, almost angry expression. She watched as he sauntered off, muttering something about crazy women.

She walked back into her room to comfort her friend, a smile of devilish delight on her face.

"My god, I've never seen you so angry before! What on earth did that mangy boy say to get you so riled up?"

Azreal pulled on a looked of sheer contempt" He didn't have to say much." she muttered.

Scarlette nodded in understanding." I know how ye mean, dear."

Azreal nodded, before reluctantly stating her plans for the day. "I'm heading into town today, and I should be back by nightfall. Will you be alright here?"

Scarlette nodded, waving off her concern. "I'll be alright, I'll see ye then."She assured.

Azreal hesitated for a moment, trying to make sure her friend would indeed be alright, before grabbing her coat and walking towards the door.

"Rosie?" Scarlett called out.

Azreal turned to look at her.

"Be careful" The red head said sternly.

She winked back at her "Always" she said, before running out the door, down the steps, and into the lifeless streets of Tortuga.

She'd been wondering about, when she finally came across the market place. She reached for her coin purse, prying it open only to find it empty. She realized, with a grim sigh, that she gave her money away to the pirate during her charade this morning. _Brilliant, just bloody brilliant._

Heaving another sigh, she meandered her way back to the tavern, about a five mile walk, as she looked up to the sky. She had been out most of the day, and it was nearing dusk.

She was crossing near the piers, cutting through a dimly lit alley way, when a slurred, scratchy voice made her freeze. "ello there, pet." She turned to run but was grabbed by her waist, pressed with her back against the man.

She shivered as he bent to press his rum soaked lips to her ear, his breath hot in her ear." Not so fast...you and me are gonna 'ave a bit of fun..."He slurred.

She struggled, opening her mouth to scream, but his grimy hand prevented it. She bit down as hard as she could, earning a scream from the man, which quickly turned into a growl. She broke free of his grasp, knowing she had reached a dead end.

"Ye'll pay fer that, you bloody 'ore!" he growled, charging at her. Thinking quick, she bent to grab her cutlass, only to find her holster empty.

"Lookin fer this, dearie?" slurred a voice from behind her, a gleaming blade before her eyes. She tried desperately to calm her breathing, while his hairy arm trapped her to him, turning her so she was pressed between the brick wall and him, _her _own knife pressed to her throat.

"Now.." he purred, his foul breath burning her nose."ye're going to do as I say, and keep yer mouth shut, unless I tell ye otherwise" he slurred, before bending his head low, to the hollow of her throat.

"Besides" he purred against her skin as she struggled to free herself." Ye might even...enjoy it" he finished, pressing himself harder against her to still her movements.

"Let 'er go." Ordered a voice close to them.

"Find yer own 'ore!"

The drunken man barked back, without looking at the man.

Azreal froze in place, before trying her best to break free, her arms falling to her side only when the knifes blade began cutting her skin.

"Let her go, man" The voice said sternly, a smooth but dangerous lilt to it.

"Back off" screeched the wastrel, bending his head low again to continue where he left off. She closed her eyes, begging for it to be over soon. She heard a grunt, and willed her ears to tune out any noise.

Suddenly, she felt a wet, sticky substance start to drip on her, as the weight holding her down fell away. She opened her eyes, looking down; she saw the glassy eyes of her attacker looking up at her, his throat caked with blood.

She threw her hand over her mouth, bitting back a scream, as the tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh... god" she chanted, her voice going fell to her knees, tucking her head low,covering her head with her arms. _He's Dead. He's dead, I killed him!_

She startled when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. "No" She whispered harshly.

"Easy, there luv. It's alright" Said a low, soothing voice, running a hand up and down her arm.

Slowly, she looked up, meeting deep brown eyes, which seemed to see right through her. As the light hit her vision, she started to recognize the face peering down at her. Long, dark hair with trinkets hanging from it, bronzed skin, mysterious deep brown eyes, always seeming to hold a glint of mischief in them, and the most bizarre facial hair she had ever seen, which somehow suited him, giving him a roguish charm.

Without thinking, she threw her arms around him, as if clinging to him for life.

Jack stood startled for a moment, before returning the gesture, wrapping his arms around her small waist securely.

She pressed her face into his shirt, scared tears running down her face, soaking through his thin shirt, as he ran a hand up and down her back, pressing his face into her hair." Shhh...Shhh, Luv. It's alright, yer alright" He soothed.


	6. Chapter Five

She didn't know how long they stood there, seconds, minute's maybe She pulled back, her arms falling limp at her sides when she finally released him. She wiped away her stubborn tears with the back of her hand, as she stared at the ground, as if it held all the answers to the world's questions.

They were both silent for a moment, before she finally spoke, her eyes still on the ground." Thank you." She said quietly, cursing her voice for sounding so weak.

"No thanks necessary luv." He dismissed.

She nodded in silent understanding.

She found the strength to look up then, to look him in the eyes, before looking away again. "Right, well, I should be getting back then" She said evenly, putting on a brave face.

"Goodnight' Mr. Sparrow" She said, before correcting herself. "er Captain Sparrow." She said with a curt nod.

"Call me Jack" He said easily, looking her over.

She smiled a bit at that." Very well, Goodnight _Jack"_ She curtsied, before making her way past him into the alley.

"'Old on!" He called from behind her, hastily trying to catch up. When he did manage to catch up to her, he reached out his hand to gently grab her wrist. She spun around immediately, her eyes questioning him.

"Yer not walking these streets alone" He stated

She raised her chin defiantly at that. "O_h_, is that right?"

" 's an order." He said sternly.

"Well, Captain, perhaps you haven't noticed, but I am not a member of your crew. Your orders have no say over what I do." She said proudly, jerking her hand out of his grasp.

"Aye, perhaps you would like to be?" He countered, kicking himself.

She stopped. "What?"

He sauntered closer to her, catching her eyes. "Join me Crew?" He tried again, distracting her. Sure enough her guards went down." You cannot be seri-" She cut off, as she was hoisted over his shoulder, despite her protests; he swaggered his way back to the tavern. "Jack! Jack! Put me Down!" she screeched, beating his back with her fists.

Jack grinned." as you wish" he conceded, before dropping her. She hit the ground with a thud, before jumping back up.

She strode right up to him then, staring him down, her breath coming out in uneven pants.

Jack stared right back at her, a cocky grin on his face.

"Jack!" he heard a voice call, He broke the staring contest to look for the direction from whence it came, when a fist collided with his jaw. Hard. He looked back to see the brunette glaring at him then, a fire in her eyes.

"Jack!" He heard Elizabeth calling him, with one last look at the fuming brunette storming off; he turned to greet the Pirate King.

"Elizabeth! So good to see you again." He said in his usual canter, moving his hands about.

"Jack, It's been too long" She returned, a polite smile on her face.

"How's Turner, gill free I hope?" He taunted, looking around for any rum she might happen to destroy, one could never know with her.

"Will is fine." she said evenly.

"Good, wouldn't want him to go all fishy on us, aye?" He teased, wandering into the bar, knowing she would follow until she got what she wanted.

"Jack, I wanted to ask you if there was any news as of late, specifically of Nassau?"she asked.

He paused for a moment, as if deep in thought." Red coats. Everywhere." he said seriously, before walking to the bar.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his child like vagueness." What I meant was, have you heard of any run aways?"

Jack furrowed his brows, finally turning to look at her." No."

The pirate king looked down then, a sad look upon her pretty face.

Jack frowned at this.

"Why the long face, luv -Lizzie?" he corrected.

She looked down at the counter of the bar, as the barista passed her a fresh mug "On the house, yer majesty" The woman smiled, before returning to her duties.

Elizabeth smiled briefly, before letting out a sigh.

"Come on, lizzie, Talk to dear old Jack" He said.

She sighed again, relenting." It's just, I have recently been thinking of a childhood friend of mine, we thought of each other as cousins at one point in time. Anyway, I lost touch with her when my father and I moved to Port Royal, and haven't heard from her since."

"Have ye tried writing her?" He offered.

"Of course, but I never hear back." "Maybe she's married and her name changed" she added as an afterthought.

"Aye, I see." Jack thought aloud." have ye tried visiting her, er where she lived?"

Elizabeth was quiet then, concentrating, he figured. "I just got back, actually. Their home was abandoned, and I've been told the East India Trading Company rents it out to its top competitors."

Jack mulled over that.

"Perhaps they moved? "He offered, figuring he might as well give the lass a bit of hope.

Elizabeth seemed to brighten at the thought of that, before glancing back down at the counter.

"Perhaps."

Scarlette knocked on the door to her friend's room. "In a minute!" She heard the brunette holler, followed by a round of russling. Alas, the door creaked open, revealing her tall friend, dressed in a highcoller gown. "Ready!" she sang.

Scarlette gave a snorting laugh, "Oh, no yer not. " She said, gesturing towards her conservative clothes. "Yer a bar's maid, not a nun." She scolded lightly. "Now, march back in 'ere and change into yer working rags" She ordered, hands on her hips.

With a deliberate huff, Azrealla obeyed, changing into her only remaining gown: A rich black lace gown, with ribbon lacing in the back, and a generous neck line, cataloguing her collarbone and a slight hint of cleavage. She opened the door, allowing Scarlet to lace her up. Then she spun around for approval.

Scarlet grinned. "Ye know, I always said I loved ye in black" She teased, a wolfish grin on her lips.

"And I always made a point not to wear it, for that reason "The brunette teased, as her friends tied up her tresses in a loose bun, letting some ebony spirals fall loose around her face.

Azrealla surveyed herself in the mirror, idly wondering what the grand occasion was. She decided to voice her thoughts.

"Word round 'here is that the Pirate King be taking her pleasures here tonight." Scarlette whispered. her gossiping tone intact.

"She?" Azreal wondered aloud.

"Aye, the Pirate lord be a lass. She's quite the looker too, I reckon. If Captain Sparrow's interest in her is any indication"Scarlette gossiped.

"Is that so?" Azreal said idly.

"The very truth." she swore, making a cross over her heart for good measure.

The two women then hurried downstairs, not to keep their patron waiting any longer.

Scarlette walked up to the blonde currently waiting the tables, to tell her she was free to go.

While Azreal walked behind the counter, throwing a rag into the wash basin, before ringing it out to wash the empty side of counter.

Scarlette sidled up to her after a few minutes, keeping her updated on the conditions of their loyal patrons, under hushed words, of course.

"Did ye see the mark on Sparrow's face? " She asked her voice delightfully surreptitious.

Azreal feigned surprise." No, is it bad?" She asked, ever innocent.

"Let's just say he'll have a souvenir to take home today; and not the good kind" she snickered.

"Still, I wander how he got it" she trailed off

"I haven't the faintest idea" Azreal conceded, a mischievous glint in her eye. Scarlette caught her eye, a devilish smile on her crimson lips.

"Tell me you didn't" The red head prodded.

"Alright, I didn't" The girl smartly replied.

Scarlette let out a hearty laugh" Rosie, some days, I swear we were separated at birth!" She exclaimed, pulling the younger girl next to her.


	7. Chapter Six

A few hours later and the crowd was finally thinning out, Scarlette turning in for the night.

Azreal sat at her perch near the counter, washing the mugs out with the rags.

"Ye hit like a sailor, luv" A smooth voiced carried over to her from the opposite side of the bar.

Azreal let a small smile flit across her lips." And you lie like a dog, Jack"

He flashed her a grin at that, his gold tooth shimmering.

"Ye know it's not fair for ye to know me name, and not tell me yers" he pouted.

"Ah, but you forget, Captain Sparrow, you offered your name. I merely chose not to offer mine" She countered.

"If ye won't tell me yer name, then at least tell me this" He paused, hoping to get her attention. She stopped her washing to meet his gaze. He continued. "What's a pretty, clever little thing like you doing here in Tortuga, eh?"

She kept his gaze for a moment before, looking away. "I needed the money and the stay" She said simply, avoiding his eyes.

His brows furrowed, "Where's your family?" He asked, knowing he was pushing it, but curiosity always seemed to get the best of him.

She turned her back on him then, putting all her focus into washing the same bloody mug she'd been working on for the last ten minutes.

"Dead" She finally answered, her voice hallow.

Jack blinked, for once in his life he was at a loss of words. He searched frantically in his brain to find some witty reply, or even words of comfort, but came up short. Instead, he simply stared at her, as she wandered about the tavern, clearing tables and blowing out lanterns.

"Jack?" she called softly and he looked up at her.

"It's 3 hours till dawn."

"Aye, luv." He agreed, looking at her.

She glanced around, hoping maybe he might get the hint. When he continued to just stare at her however, she changed her mind.

"You should go, Jack. Your crew is probably looking for you" She explained.

Ah, that be true.

"As always" He bowed. "It's been a pleasure, luv" He flashed her a grin, before turning on his heel to leave, when her voice stopped him once more. "Jasmine" She called to him.

"What was that, luv?"

She let out a soft laugh, "My name." She giggled at his bewildered expression. "It's Jasmine".

"Ah, Goodnight then, Miss Jasmine" He purred, before walking out into the night.

Elizabeth had been watching the exchange between the two, a wry grin on her face as she watched Jack Sparrow walk out of the _Faithful Bride_, without a woman on his arm.

She moved out of the shadows, following him out of the tavern, already having a few questions on her mind.

Jack shuffled his feet along the well-trodden path to the docks, mumbling to himself about distractions.

He didn't bother to look back as he heard the king sidle up alongside him." Who were you talking to back there?"

Jack considered answering with the truth: he honestly didn't know. However, knowing the testiness of the pirate royale, he chose the more elaborate approach. "The taverness, luv. Good for conversations, they are." He dismissed idly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "And I don't suppose the fair girl has a name then?"

"But of course, she does. Where's your respect for the working class?" He chastised, shaking a finger at her.

"What is it?" she questioned, her hands on her hips.

"What is what?" He asked, bending over to grab a half bottle of rum from a drunken man passed out on the streets. "You won't be in need of this" he tipped his hat to the man.

"Her name!" she exclaimed, exhausted from his ever confusing antics.

Jack raised his brows at this. "Whose name?" he asked innocently.

Elizabeth let out a growl of frustration.

"JACK SPARROW" She screeched.

Jack spun around to shush her when he spotted a familiar shadow following them.

"Your Majesty" Azreal addressed.

Elizabeth turned at the sound of her new title. "Yes?"

Azreal looked up to the face of the pirate king in shock for a moment, before continuing."You're your highness-that is, I was wandering if perhaps I could offer you a room for the night. The locals you see, well Miss., They don't exactly care too much for the respect of nobility, even their own"

Elizabeth seemed to consider the proposal for a moment, before answering." Yes, very well. I shall take you up on your offer" The new King offered a kind smile to the young woman, hoping to soothe the young girl's nerves.


	8. Chapter Seven

Jack stood silent as the two women walked off towards the tavern, his mind as capable of thorough investigation as his liver was to the ways of rum. With a shrug, he sashayed his way back to his beloved ship.

Elizabeth and Azrealla walked into the tavern in a comfortable silence, neither one of them feeling the need to fill it.

The taverness lead the young pirate king to her room,offering a steady hand on the steep stairways.

"And here we are, miss- I mean-your majesty. "Azrealla stuttered, trying to find the proper title.

"Oh, please call me Eliz- King Swan" Elizabeth corrected, the name leaving a strange taste in her mouth.

"Ah, Well here is your room, King Swan" she humbly announced. "I'm afraid it's not very elegant, decidedly unsuited for rolaty. My apologies, is the best I can offer you."Azrealla finished meekly, her smile now settled into a grimace.

Elizabeth turned her kind eyes to the face of her hostess. "Don't be ridiculous, I think this is lovely. Thank you very much."

Azrealla nodded and turned to leave, when the pirate kings voice called out to her.

"May I ask for your name, Miss?" Elizabeth inquired.

Azrealla stilled for a moment, trying to decide if she was safe to give her real name.

"It's –" The creaking of an open door cut her off, followed by the warm voice of her friend.

"Rosie, there you are, I've been looking high and low fer ye . Do ye know where my ruby ribbon is-

" Scarlette asked, before noticing their guest. "OH, I apologize for the intrusion your majesty, king-?"

"Swan" Elizabeth supplied, a polite smile on her face.

Scarlette smiled in return. "Right, well it is a pleasure to meet you King Swan" Scarlette smiled again, before turning to face her friend. "Rosie and I shall leave you to settle then. "She gave a curt nod towards the brunette before grasping her forearm and dragging her out of the room.

"Goodnight!" Azrealla chirped before the door shut.

Scarlette turned to her then." We best be leaving her alone, I hear tell she can be fearsome if given the chance."

Azrealla rolled her eyes" You might be right, my dear. Perhaps she even has claws and fangs?" she teased smartly, earning herself a smack on the arm from her old friend.

"Alright ,ye sassy girl. Off to bed ye go. Ye'll need your rest for the next day. Word round the docks is that Sparra' s assembling himself a crew. And ye know what that means."

Azrealla nodded in agreement" Drunkards, barfights, blood, and broken tables"

"And not a single tip from the scurvy brutes" The red head added.

Azreal sighed, walking to the door to her room. "Goodnight "She called to the older girl.

"Goodnight"

Exhausted, she lit her bed side lamp and shed her clothes, slipping into her nightgown. With a sigh, she flipped open the comforter to her bed and lied down, staring idly at the ceiling. Her keen hearing picked up the sounds of wind blowing off the seas, the crashing about of the sailors with weak livers walking the streets, and the dull chattering of Nicole and Scarlette, sharing their spoils of the latest gossip. Her ears tuned into the conversation.

"So, have ye heard about Port Royale?"

"What's the word?"

"It's been said that the East India Company's taken over. Red coats everywhere"

"Is it true? What about the Governor, what's his role?"

"I hear say he's dead. Dispatched by Cutler's orders. The greedy rat's taken the old man's post"

"My lord! Did he have a family?"

"My friend Rebecca used to work in his house. She says he lost his wife years ago, only had his daughter"

"Aye, but she's gone missing too"

"These are dark times, times indeed"

"Hey!" a voice from a downstairs room called. "Quiet up thar,we be tryin' to sleep!"

The disgruntled mutters of the gossiping women were followed by a haste exchange of 'goodnights'. Then alas, there was silence in the tavern.

Azreal laid back in her bed, mulling over what she had heard.

_Port Royale? Where Lizzie lives. Or lived. No! It must be a different family. It had been 13 years ago, Weatherby Swann could have found post anywhere. The Governor himself might have even retired, he could afford a more than comfortable life for his daughter and himself. No need worrying yourself over nothing._

Still, her gut churned at the news of the Late Governor. Whether she knew him or not, it meant trouble for the rest of them.


End file.
